Members List
List of Owners Owner The One and Only Vampire Empress, Marshall!- marshall, hello hello lemme tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero it's me marshall, i love marceline abadeer and i just want her to be safe. vampire empress is literally vampire queen but in the future and pink marcy is a sweetheart i also love three, the BEST of all the numberblocks. this is exactly why there's a takeover a boy so call me a he or a they this wiki's basically dead but if you want to hmu for a chat just ask i'm nice Has Mountain Standard timezone. Co-Owners Octopushy- 'im tsbw dad, or vaur, im an evil overlord and my role is to be obsessed with stuff no one knows. right now it's fe:fates so yeah i use the greenwich mean time so when everyone's alive im dead and vice versa, im trying to be active again so that's it basically 'Stylish Stylist- Weegee, very unreasonable and r00d. You do not want to meet them. ThatToonLucy- Lucy, awaiting information bio. Inactive. Timezone is unknown. Falling Stars- fhfhfh danganronpa is nice and kirumi best character List of Admins Angrytuna- Stubby, awaiting information bio. Inactive. Timezone is unknown. Taehyoongi- You can still call me Star but I prefer Tae or Yoonie. Major kpop trashu guys. I have two biases in BTS, Min Yoongi (Suga) or Kim Taehyung (V) as for Seventeen, Mr. Hong Jisoo is my beautiful bias. I swear whats up with Korea and attractive af boys. GoSH LET ME BREATH. PixelMiette- 'Heya, I was that dumbass obsessed with that one girl from that one noob show from way back when. I'm cis scum, and I love OK K.O.!. I just want past me to go the fuck away. Also I want Red Action to kick me in the face. List of Members, This Isn't A Full List 'Aerotron- Aero, awaiting information bio. Inactive. Timezone is unknown. FIREWORK V2.0- Firework, awaiting information bio. Inactive. Timezone is unknown. Red Flyer- 'Red, Me name red, bwiche Timezone is CDT -5 'PrincessalicorntwlightsparkleRULES- Twilight Sparkle, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since early June, 2015. Timezone is unknown. Playful Kitty- Playful, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since late September, 2015. Timezone is unknown. Pam pam4- Pam Pam, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since early March, 2015. Timezone is unknown. Omegasonic2000- Omega, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since mid March, 2015. Timezone is unknown, though one of the Spain timezones. KittenWaddles- Kitten/Waddles, awaiting information bio. Inactive. Timezone is unknown. C H U N K Y- Chunky, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around mid-March, 2015. Timezone is unknown. List of Peasants The Jonie- Jonie, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around late July, 2015. Timezone is unknown. AwsomeTTR- Awsome, Erm. Hi, I'm a person. I play TTR and I live in the Pacific Standard Timezone. Thats really all there is to know about me just sayin. Well bye? Inactive. Timezone is in bio. Stage 4 Fear of Sins, Not Tragedies- Whale/Marina, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since unknown. Timezone is unknown. Moonstream the Warrior Cat- Moonstream, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around early June, 2015. Timezone is unknown. '''ShapeShiftingSweaterKatze- '''Alvin, Never Mind. Inactive. Central Standard timezone.